


Hair Trigger Heat

by PikaSmith



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Smut, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaSmith/pseuds/PikaSmith
Summary: Cass had never smelled an alpha like him before; had never met anyone who could trigger her heat just with their scent. that's john hancock.
Relationships: John Hancock (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s), John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Hair Trigger Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people of archive commonwealth, thank you for reading my first archive fanfic.  
> This took me a little over a while to typo since I get a lot of 'writers block' it's mainly to do with amnesia but, eh, what can I do.  
> But I hope it isn't too much and is just up your street.  
> Enjoy!?

This was not happening!!

Obviously Cass knew it was possible, it was one of those things they taught in sex ed that either inspired romantic notions of "true love" or anxious apprehension. The fact that it happened to only a tiny portion of the population was a small comfort, but that wasn't much consolation when it was happening to her.

The bitch of it was, Cass was so close to escaping unscathed. The Old State House was a cacophony of scents; the musty, dusty fur of the various dummy soldiers, the wood interior, the dozens of drifters that walked through the place on a daily basis. It all masked his scent, right until the fateful moment he stepped to the side to greet there new visitor, and Cass was standing right beside him as he spoke with Nick.

Cass's knees almost buckled as something fell to the floor and he turned. It froze her, jerking her head to the side to stare at him, mouth stupidly agape and his eyes staring wide at Cass under his tricorn hat.

Then she ran, unceremoniously bumping into everyone ahead of her as she booked it out the double whitish doors and through the Rexford hotel ones.

Which left Cass in the pickle she were in now; pacing the short length of a tiny motel room, trying real damn hard to keep herself from running back to the alpha that had triggered the most intense heat she had ever had in her life.

It... was not going well. Cass was attempting to ignore the slick literally dripping down her thighs, the tight, hot feeling of her skin, the desperate spasms of her core; which was about as easy as ignoring a train barreling down towards you.

Something had to give, and there was a very good chance it was going to be willpower.

Knock  
knock  
knock.

Or his, apparently. Cass knew it was him before she even looked through the peephole, her body so hypersensitive and desperate that his scent came through the flimsy door loud and clear.

"Wh... who is it?" Cass squeaked anyway, palms flat on the wood, taking all her strength not to immediately open it.

"John Hancock," his raspy voice panted near the seam of the door. "From... today. At the Old State House."

"How did you find me?" Cass was stalling, trying to distract herself; anything to keep her from flinging open the door and taking him right on the ground.

"Wha—does that really matter right now?"

It didn't, especially not with the impatient edge in his voice quickening her sense of urgency.

"Omega." His voice was low and raspy, his desperation very clearly just as keen as hers. "Open the door."

Cass leaned against the door with a whine, her knees barely supporting her against the power of his quiet command, and a moment later she was twisting the handle with shaking fingers.

The look on Hancock's face and his quick intake of breath when he saw Cass made her heart start to race, his gaze flicking down the loose t-shirt barely covering her torso to her bare legs, where Mira just knew he could see the slick coating her thighs. Then in a blink, he was pressed up against her, kicking the door closed behind him as he buried hes face against her neck.

"I’ve never smelled anything like you,” he said gruffly, his arms the only thing keeping Mira standing as the onslaught of his scent shredded any sense of restraint she had left. “I’ve been running that place for a century and I’ve never had an omega come through my door that smelled the way you do.”

Cass had never smelled an alpha like him before; had never met anyone who could trigger her heat with just their scent. Not even Nate. She never thought it would happen to her—no one ever did, she supposed—and Cass sure as fuck never thought it would be someone like him.

“God, please, I need it, I need you—” Cass was on the bed before she knew it, his hands fumbling between them, desperately trying to get the flag undone from around he's waist without him having to lift his head from where he was biting and licking at her neck. Somehow, ridiculously, his tricorn was still firmly on his head.

Lustful, heat-fogged her mind, not even giving it a second thought before she was plucking it from his head and running her fingers over he's scarred head.

Goddamn his scent was strong, her core pulsing with desperation, a fresh wave of slick dripping out of her as the swipe of he's flag being undone and the buzz of his zipper reached her ears. His relieved huff was all the warning Cass got before he was inside her, his hands hooking under her shoulders, pulling her down onto the thick penetration of his cock with the sexiest deep moan Cass had ever heard.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Cass hissed, thighs gripping his slim hips and hands clinging desperately to his shoulders, clawing at the thick fabric of his red jacket he hadn’t even bothered to remove, every single nerve in her body sparking and singing with pleasure like she had never felt before.

“Shit—Fuck—” He was already gasping, the rough drive of his hips knocking the bed against the wall, which was undoubtedly going to piss, who ever her neighbor was, off; but if there was ever a moment she didn’t care, it was right then.

Cass needed to come, she needed that relief or she was going to die, feeling sure of it, her hand clumsily wedging down between them with a desperate whine. The rough touch of her fingers on her tore a ragged little cry from Cass's throat that made him moan, lifting his head from her neck to watch through heavily-lidded eyes.

“That’s it,” he encouraged, his breath hot against her face. “That’s it, sunshine, come on.”

Cass scrunched her eyes closed, so overwhelmed by it all—his cock, his scent, the way he was looking at her, the way she was aching so deep for the swell of his knot—that she couldn’t do anything but exactly what he wanted; coming in a hot burst of pleasure that started in her core and spread through her whole body like a wave.

It was like flipping a switch; her sudden climax an electric shock to him, making him thrust in deep with a raspy moan. Then the sudden pressure of his knot—filling and locking him inside so abruptly it forced another orgasm through Cass before she barely had a chance to ride through her first. It left her wheezing, dizzy at the rapidfire onslaught and holding so tight to fistfuls of his red jacket that her fingers ached.

The sound of him moaning against her neck didn’t help, the hot pulse of his cum inside her making her core spasm and squeeze, milking his climax from him with everything it had.

It all made time slip away from them, Cass's brain whent completely white noise and her body barely feeling like it belonged to her anymore.

Then a soft lick of his tongue against her pulse pulled her back to earth.

“Y’alright?” he slurred the words against her throat, his hands giving Cass's shoulders a little squeeze.

Was she alright? Cass honestly wan't sure. Her heat was far from finished, that much was sure, and she was sure that her body would absolutely hate her if she attempted to go through the rest of it without the alpha currently on top.

“I think so,” Cass managed to whisper.

She felt his head raise from her neck, and sensed his gaze on her face.

“Look at me, sunshine." he murmured.

She did, and it was a small modicum of comfort that he looked just as unsure about all this as Cass felt.

“I know this ain’t exactly convenent,” he mumbled awkwardly, looking sheepish. “but I’ll make sure you come out of this alright. I promise."

Maybe it was the pheromones talking, but the sincerity in his voice settled like a calming, comforting blanket over Cass. She believed him; even if the two of them walked away from this and never saw each other again, for the next few days of her heat, he was going to make sure she was okay.

Cass nodded, shyly raising her hand to his head, fingers brushing atop he's scalp. It made him smile a little, leaning into it, turning his chin in toward the inside of her forearm to press his lips against her skin.

"Fuck, I'm an asshole." He suddenly frowned, his eyebrows pinched together. "I never even asked your name."

Cass couldn't help the startled laugh, dropping her hand from his head to cover her eyes in mild mortification. He had just fucked her into two intense orgasms in a row, his knot was still firmly locked inside, and yet remembering to give him her name hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Cass, my name is Cass" she told him in a soft murmur, biting her lip when he quietly repeated it as he pressed a gentle kiss against her neck. It was the first of many gentle gestures from him, she would be soon to discover, and made her body shiver with renewed sparks of longing.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
